


Quite Sure

by Jacie



Series: NCIS: Alpha Series [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Camping, M/M, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Gibbs have a serious talk before going home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Sure

“It’s not so bad,” Tony announced in the afternoon as he stood tall and stretched his arms toward the sky.

“What’s that?” asked Gibbs.

Smiling lazily, Tony glanced back toward Gibbs as he scratched across his stomach. “This. Being out here. With you.”

“I thought you liked camping, DiNozzo. You’ve gone camping with McGee before, right?”

“True, but we had ulterior motives.”

“Such as.”

Tony snorted out a short laugh. “Picking up chicks. But that was, uh, long before you and me. Before we. Before us.”

“It’s okay, DiNozzo. I never asked you to give up women,” said Gibbs, not looking up as he rebuilt their fire.

“Why not?”

“Wouldn’t want to cramp your style.”

Walking across the campsite, Tony took Gibbs’ hand into his own. “You’re not. I want you to know that. Maybe I’ve done some growing up or maybe it’s because you’re the right person. I’m happy with you.”

“Until another pretty face crosses your path.”

“Jethro, no. It’s not like that at all. I mean, I may look at a pretty girl or guy, but what we have is so incredibly special. I haven’t thought about sleeping with anyone else since we’ve been together. That’s the truth. I love you. I mean that with all my heart. I don’t need anyone else. I don’t want anyone else.”

Gibbs studied Tony’s expression and found no deceit. Cupping Tony’s chin with his hand, he leaned forward and kissed him. “I never thought I would find someone I could start over with. Not after Shannon. I kept hoping I was wrong, but I kept failing. Over and over.”

“Don’t give up on us, Jethro. Don’t give up on me.”

“It scared the hell out of me when you disappeared. All I wanted to do was to protect you, keep you safe and bring you home.”

“I was home. Then you dragged my ass out here. To The Middle Of Nowhere.”

Satisfied with his work on their fire, Gibbs shifted to sit on the ground next to Tony. “I brought you out here so we could have some time together. Undisturbed time.”

“Tired of Fornell walking in on us?”

Gibbs couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Something like that. You’d think he’d learn to knock.”

“You’d think you’d learn to lock your door.”

“The lock’s busted. Has been for years. I just never bothered to fix it. I broke it, slamming the door after Kelly and Shannon were gone. And I thought, I thought if I left it unlocked, maybe they’d come walking through that door one day. But that never happened. Shannon always left it unlocked for me, when she knew I was coming home.”

“I will never be Shannon.”

“Yeah, Tony, I know that. I’ve had to move on. There was something about you, the first day we met. I knew I’d see you again. I knew I wanted to see you again.”

“I remember. I was intrigued with you, too.”

“When you pulled that gun on me, I was really hoping you weren’t going to shoot me.”

“You punched me. Hard.”

“Really? I thought I was holding back.”

“It was hot. The chase, taking you down, you challenging me. Yeah, I was intrigued as hell. Then when I found out you were with NCIS and not really a thug. Wow. I thought about it. I mean, I’d never hook up with a bad guy no matter how fucking hot he was.”

“I was going through the divorce with Stephanie.”

“I remember.”

“I wanted you. But the guys on your team said you had a girlfriend. I never thought you’d go for a guy. I never thought you’d go for me. I thought I was going nuts.”

“So you decided to recruit me for your team instead of asking me for a date?”

“I told you back then, you’re good. Very good. I could see that. I thought we’d work well together. I thought I could count on you to have my back, follow my lead and take down the bad guys.”

“I’m glad things worked out like they did. I mean, I was disappointed in Danny. I was. But it was the push I needed to move on. I’m glad our paths crossed.”

Moving his hand, Gibbs rubbed up and down Tony’s back. “Me, too. I was wallowing. I stayed strong on the surface, but underneath, I felt like I was dying.”

“I’m glad we came out here.”

“It’s certainly a good place to clear your head.”

Reaching over, Tony took hold of Gibbs’ hand and leaned his head against Gibbs’ chest. “It may not be as warm as a sandy beach, but the views are spectacular all the same. And the privacy here, you can’t beat that.”

“You don’t miss the bars and nightlife?”

“I guess we have different ideas of a relaxing vacation. But really, Jethro, anywhere with you. I’d be happy anywhere with you. This has opened my eyes to something different. You can’t go vacationing just anywhere and find yourself fighting a forest fire in the middle of the night.”

“I wanted to show you a good time.”

“We could have had a good time staying at your place.”

“But not as private. Someone is always stopping by. I brought you out here because I didn’t think anyone would follow us this far. The Doc said we needed some time alone together. This was about as alone as I could think we could be.”

“Are we going to make it? I mean, are we going to be okay?”

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder and held him close. “We’re going to make it, Tony. We’re going to be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Quite sure.”

 

~~~end~~~  
04/21/2013


End file.
